The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to reselection procedures between systems that include different radio access technologies (RATs). Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell.
In some deployments that may involve different radio access technologies (RATs), connected mode handover between different RATs, such as 3G (e.g., UMTS) to 4G (e.g., LTE), may not be supported. In some cases, a UE may utilize idle mode procedures to return from 3G to 4G, though these procedures may take a long time.